The Way through the Eyes of Another
by CrissyBug143
Summary: Things in Harmony are getting twisted..who will end up with who, who will die, and what exciting new plan is being cooked up?
1. Chapter 1

The Way through the Eyes of Another  
  
(This story takes place like Kay was never slashed by Miguel)  
  
At Tabitha's house  
  
Kay- I can't believe Charity, she is such a bitch, she knows if she doesn't stay away from Miguel, Maria will die.  
  
Tabitha- what you need is a plan to rip them apart....  
  
Kay- Like what? We've tried EVERYTHING  
  
Tabitha- I got it!! We'll show Charity what it is like in your shoes, knowing everything you know..  
  
Kay- or not, she can still think she is Charity....  
  
Whitney's House  
  
Theresa- You know what I have no clue what to do, I love fox but, I love...  
  
Whitney- I brought you some pizza, you know bein pregnant and all...  
  
Theresa- oh hey whit, thanks a lot, you have been a great friend  
  
Whitney- well you deserve it... more than you know  
  
The Crane Mansion  
  
Ethan- So how are we doing this lovely morning..(kisses Gwen)  
  
Gwen- Oh I am just having a wonderful time!! Soon we will be parents, with our own biological baby we will have everything we want!!!  
  
Ethan- Don't forget that twist, Theresa wants Little Ethan back for our baby  
  
Gwen- Ethan, please don't remind me I was just having a great day.  
  
Ethan- I'm sorry Gwen, look we'll forget all about it now  
  
Sheridan's cottage  
  
Sheridan- Antonio, I love luis not you, I'm sorry but I have to go now, I'll come back for my stuff later..  
  
Antonio- The hell you're leaving (grabs Sheridan and pulls her into a car) you're coming with me  
  
Sheridan – Antonio, stop!!! Let go let me go HELP!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The Crane Mansion  
  
Gwen- You know what Ethan, I'm sick and tired of you bringing up Theresa, Theresa this, Theresa that, I'm sick of it!!!!  
  
Ethan- I promise I'll never bring her up again  
  
Gwen- You have said that about a million times!!!! Look it's either those thoughts in your head about Theresa, or me!!  
  
Ethan- You know Gwen, you're absolutely right, I can only choose one....  
  
Gwen- well I'm glad you see it my way...  
  
Ethan- Well....  
  
The Crane Jet  
  
Sheridan- Antonio, you can't keep me here, I have to go NOW  
  
Antonio- NO you will never see Luis again!!  
  
Sheridan- ANTONIO YOU CAN'T!!!!  
  
Beth's house  
  
Beth- Well Martin is asleep, and I think I'll Luis a call and invite him over (picks up the phone)  
  
Edna- oooh Bethy, I can't wait for Luis to find out YOU are the one who kidnapped Sheridan....  
  
Beth- Mother I'm on the phone please......  
  
In Paris  
  
Grace- Well David I got the test result back!!!  
  
David- so so what did it say???  
  
Grace- positive  
  
David- let's go out and celebrate!!  
  
Whitney's house  
  
Theresa- I don't know anymore Whit, I mean I have soooooo many loves in this world, I couldn't possibly choose one!!!  
  
Whitney- Me too, Theresa I have a confession to make...  
  
Theresa- what what?? Tell me!!  
  
Whitney- I have a new love in my life...  
  
Theresa- OMG Whitney are you saying what I think you're saying?  
  
Whitney- Yes Theresa I am  
  
Theresa- This is going to be sooo great!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
(Beth's House)  
  
-Phone call-  
  
Luis- hello?  
  
Beth- hey Luis it's me Beth  
  
Luis- oh hey can I help you?  
  
Beth- well I thought you could come over and see Martin and maybe have dinner  
  
Luis- that would be great...  
  
Beth- really?  
  
Luis- but, guess what, Sheridan remembered her love for me..isn't that great???  
  
Beth- uh Yes Luis it's great  
  
Luis- yeah, um I'm sorry I can't come tonight  
  
Beth- it's ok  
  
Luis- alright, I'll talk to you later bye  
  
Beth- bye  
  
(Whitney's House)  
  
Theresa- this is soooooo exciting... at least we'll have each other for the whole time when did you find out?  
  
Whitney- just yesterday... when should I tell Chad (Chad isn't Whitney's half brother like in the real series)  
  
Theresa- soooooo do you hope it's a girl or boy?  
  
Whitney- you know what, I really don't care, and it is sooo great, I can't wait  
  
Theresa- I have a plan on how to tell Chad  
  
(Tabitha's House)  
  
Kay- So is everything in order??  
  
Tabitha- yes it is  
  
Kay- so how long will I be like that slut??  
  
Tabitha- only 48 hours then yall switch back  
  
Kay- ok that is great, by then I can have her across the world  
  
Tabitha- uh no actually, one twist, you have to be within 100 miles of her  
  
Kay- uh what??? This means I can only get her to the next town??? Oh well, I'm sure I can do a whole lot to make Miguel forget Charity...  
  
Tabitha- Come on Endora, I need your help on this one... (They cast the spell)  
  
Kay- I still feel like Kay  
  
(Bright light, they switch)  
  
Crane Jet  
  
Sheridan- Antonio, let me go, let me be with Luis, I love you like a brother  
  
Antonio- the hell you will ever see Luis or Harmony again (He hits Sheridan)  
  
Sheridan- (Looks like she is about to go into shock) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Crane Mansion  
  
Gwen- Well what?? Are you telling me you'd rather choose those thoughts in your head over me??  
  
Ethan- no no not at all  
  
Gwen- well what then??  
  
Ethan- SURPRISE!!  
  
Gwen- OH ETHAN, IT'S WONDERFUL I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Ethan- I love you too  
  
-Next day-  
  
Charity/Kay- oww what happened, wha- why am I in my old house, where's Tabitha, Maria??  
  
Ivy- Charity, are you ok??  
  
Charity/Kay- wha- Charity??? Who me??  
  
Ivy- Charity, honey are you ok???  
  
Tabitha's house  
  
Kay/Charity- Morning ivy , ahh Tabitha??? What are you doing here???  
  
Tabitha- why good morning Kay, sounds like Maria needs a bottle  
  
Kay/Charity- But I'm Charity, not Kay  
  
Tabitha- what are you talking about Kay???  
  
Kay/Charity- looks in mirror- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Tabitha- what's wrong???  
  
Kay/Charity- I'm, I'm KAY  
  
Tabitha- Well of course you're Kay Kay, Who else would you be? Charity  
  
Kay/Charity- wha-?  
  
Whitney's House  
  
-knock knock knock-  
  
Whitney- hey chad!! –gives him a kiss-  
  
Chad- hey baby, so what's the big surprise??  
  
Whitney- oh you'll see... lets eat I'm starved!!!  
  
Chad- ok  
  
Crane Jet  
  
Sheridan- Antonio NOOOO.....-breathes hard looking out the window-  
  
Antonio- you are mine Sheridan, you will never see harmony again  
  
Sheridan- I can't believe you let that happen!!! If you REALLY loved me, you would let me stay in Harmony with the people I most love, not just seeing you!!!  
  
Antonio- what the hell are you saying  
  
Sheridan-uh, I didn't mean it that way!!! Antonio, I'm sooo sorry...I .....  
  
Antonio- the hell you are...-walks up to the front- 


End file.
